


Together Forever

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, F/M, Ghost!Xavier, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: You find Xavier after being separated sometime during the craziness of the night, only to come to the horrifying realization that life as you knew it was about to end.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: "i’ve seen this ask once or twice in other blogs but consider the reader among it through the night but having no idea that Xavier is dead so she runs looking for her love and when she finds him he emreveals he’s a ghost and basically kills her so he didn’t have to be alone x”

If there was one thing you thought your summer wouldn’t consist of, it would be running from not one, but two serial killers. Yet, here you are, running through the woods of camp redwood while Mr. Jingles and that weird tall guy were on the loose. You’re not sure how long you had been running, but your legs were burning and you couldn’t catch your breath. You started to regret not listening to Donna/Rita, whatever the fuck her name is, about how these woods are a maze and it’s easy to get lost in them if you don’t know the way. It feels like you’ve been running in circles now, passing the same set of trees over and over again.

(Xavier, your boyfriend, suggested you go with him to get chef Bertie from the mess hall, that way you three could easily head to blake’s car, which wasn’t far from where you were. The two of you make it to the mess hall and head inside, finding Bertie making sandwiches for the kids. You stood against the door and watched as Xavier desperately tried to get her to go with y’all when you heard the sound of keys jingling. Xavier turned to you with wide, horror-filled eyes.

“Run Y/N, just keep running and don’t look back,” he says, looking at you with a pleading expression. “Promise me?”

You hesitate for a moment, there was no way you were going to leave him, not with jingles walking around the building. “Go Y/N! I’ll be fine! Find the others and head to Blake’s car and wait for me there.” You noticed Jingles was right outside the door on the opposite slide, promising Xavier and telling him you love him, and slip out of the building just in time, making a break for it.)

You’re lost in your thoughts when you hear a loud explosion, the force causing a vibration through the ground. You run towards the direction the explosion came from, coming to a break in the trees and finding, what you assume to be, Blake’s car on fire. Just fucking great…

“I think that was our way out..” You state as you walk up to Margaret, Chet, Montana, and Brooke. 

“Y/N! Thank God, you’re safe. I was wondering where you had gone.” Montana places her hand on your arm, giving you a warm smile. 

“I went with Xav to get chef Bertie, but Jingles showed up…” You begin to explain how Xavier told you to leave them behind, the reality of the situation suddenly hits you and you choke back a sob. She pulls you in for a hug, offering to help you go back and look for him. You nod your head and wipe some tears that had fallen down your cheek.

Both of you leave the group and head back into the woods, ignoring Margaret’s calls that you both were going to die if you split up from the group. You were happy to have Montana with you, she was your best friend, the one person you could always go to for anything. When you told her the story of how your ex-fiance lost his shit at your wedding and killed your father, his best man, Sam, and then himself, she didn’t treat you like you were fragile - which you were grateful for.

The two of you talk about how you never pictured having to go through something like this, how it’s something straight out of a shitty horror film. “This is like some fucked up, real life, Friday the 13th,” Montana says.

While you were distracted by talking, you didn’t notice Montana slowing down her walking pace to pick up a big rock she had noticed on the ground. She tossed it up a few times before sneaking up behind you and hitting you on the head.

You wake up a while later, inside one of the cabins, with a blistering headache. As if things couldn’t have gotten any worse. You feel something drip down your neck, reaching your hand up, you see blood on your fingers.

“It’s about time you fucking woke up. I was afraid I had killed you before I was ready to.”

“What the fuck, Montana?” you say breathlessly as you try to sit up but Montana pushes you back down with her foot.

“Do you know how long I’ve had to sit back and pretend to fucking like you? When all I’ve ever wanted to do since meeting you was slice your goddamn throat,” she seethes, waving the ax in her hand around.

You glare at her, your y/e/c eyes transfixed on her as she stands over you, her foot on your chest, keeping you pinned to the floor. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Poor little Y/N. That’s what everyone says about you, including Xavier. But what the fuck do I get? There’s no poor Montana for me, even though my brother died because of you.”

Holy shit. The revelation hits you like a ton of bricks as you remember the night of your wedding and exactly who Montana is talking about.

“Sam was your brother..”

“He was my everything, Y/N. The only person who ever truly cared about me. And you fucking took him from me,” she yells. “I’m gonna make sure your death is painful and slow, that you feel every single fucking thing.”

She lifts the ax over her head and swings down, but you move her foot off of you and roll over before the ax could hit you. You scramble around trying to find something to defend yourself with, eventually setting your sights on a 4x4 board. You grab it and hit Montana in the leg, standing up as she falls down, yelling in pain.

You hit her over the head once with the board, but she doesn’t stay down. Because of course not. You hit her again, and again, and again, screaming as tears slide down your face until she stops moving. You stare at her for a moment scared you may have actually killed her before you snap back to reality. Your best friend just tried to kill you, at this point, who gives a fuck if she’s dead. You grab the ax out of her hand and flee, not wanting to be there in case she comes to.

You start running towards the boys’ showers, yelling for Xavier in hopes that he was close by and could hear you.

(What you didn’t know, was that while you were running and trying not to get killed by Montana, Xavier had been stuffed in an oven by Jingles, saved by Bertie only to mercy kill her, and then killed by Margret after saving her from Jingles. He had appeared next to his body after he had died, confused and scared.

“You’re dead man, this is your life now.”

Xavier turned in the direction of the voice, coming face to face with Jonas, the man he had hit earlier in the day with his van. Jonas explained how once you die on the camp’s grounds, your soul is stuck forever. No one knows why or how, but they had been stuck there since 1970 when Jingles snapped and slaughtered all of the counselors. 

He starts sobbing, anger, frustration, and heartbreak surging through him, he was never going to fulfill his dreams of being an actor, of making a household name for himself. He was never going to be with you again, to marry you as he had planned to; you were never going to have his children, or grow old with him.

Unless…

No, he couldn’t do that to you. You had so much going for you back in L.A., there was no way he would be selfish and rip that away from you. But the thought of you living and walking out of here, away from him, brought him to his knees. He can’t bear the idea of being apart from you, of never seeing your beautiful face again, of not hearing your sweet voice.

He pulls the knife from his body and wipes it down before tucking it in the waistband of his pants, setting off to go look for you.)

The boys’ showers proved to be a disappointment, with Xavier not being there. You begin to fear that maybe something happened to him, that Jingles probably got to him. No, Y/N, you can’t think that way. You shake off the offending thought and continue down the path trying to find Xavier.

You keep calling his name, trying not to be too loud in case Jingles was somewhere nearby, but just loud enough so your voice could travel and Xavier could hear you. Leaves rustled off to the side of you and you stop, turning your head in the direction the sound came from. Nothing. You chalk it up to it being the wind or a small animal and keep walking when you hear rustling leaves again.

“Who’s there?” You try to keep your voice even, to mask the fear but failed.

“Boo!” Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest, turning around with the ax raised, ready to strike at whoever was there but dropping it when you see Xavier standing against a tree, smirking at you.

“Oh my fucking god, there you are! I thought I would never see you again.” You run up to him, wrapping your arms tightly around him. After everything you have been through, you were so grateful to see Xavier. He puts his arms around you as well, holding you closer to him in a tight embrace.

He smiles down at you, his eyes holding something you can’t quite decipher (sadness?). You lean up and press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. He returns the kiss, pouring all of his love for you into it, tears running down his face as he deepens the kiss.

“Everything alright, babe?” You gently wipe the tears from his eyes, cupping the side of his face in your hand.

“I..I need to show you something.” He takes your hand from his face and laces his fingers through yours, leading you to where his body is located.

Upon arriving, he turns to you so that you don’t see his body just yet, choosing to instead tell you what happened to him after he told you to run. You listen to him as he goes on about being put in the oven and how he got out, how he wandered around the camp until he bumped into Brooke but took off running when he heard the explosion, scared of the fireball it created; how he came to the archery area and saw Margaret being choked out by Jingles, grabbing a bow and some arrows and shot him to death, how Margaret killed him.

Your expressions changed as his story progressed, ranging from genuine concern to confused to holy shit, what the fuck to okay this is fucking insane.

“So…you’re telling me that…you were covered in burns…and that you died..”

He gives you a sorrowful look before moving out of the way, giving you a clear view of his body. Your eyes land on him and it’s like time stopped, your breath physically leaving you. There he was, motionless on the ground, skin burned like he had mentioned, his shirt covered in blood from where Margaret had stabbed him. You kneel down next to him, unaware of the gut-wrenching sobs that tore through your chest.

You place your hand on his face, gently caressing his fragile skin with your thumb. To say your heart ached was an understatement, it felt like it was ripped from your chest, like a part of you died with him. He was it for you, the one you hoped you would spend the rest of your life with. And just like that, in an instant he was taken from you. But how is this possible? How is he standing there as if nothing had happened to him?

“H-how are you..still here?” You slowly run your hand over his eyes, closing them before standing up and facing Xavier’s ghost(?).

“I’m a ghost, Y/N.,” he says. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but, that is the one thing I’m sure of.” He slowly starts walking towards you, careful not to freak out you more than you already are.

A ghost? As if this night couldn’t get any fucking weirder, now your boyfriend is a ghost? You were certain you had lost your mind, that Montana whacked you over the head too hard, or that maybe you were dead yourself. there’s no way any of this is real. Ghosts weren’t real.

Xavier senses your internal debate, sees the doubt etched across your face. He moves to stand behind you, placing one hand on your shoulder. “This is very real, Y/N.” He nuzzles his face against your neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your pulse point as he reaches behind to grab the knife from the waistband of his pants.

“I’m dead, gone, my life is over. But that doesn’t mean we have to be over. We can still live out our plans.”

“Xav..our plans were to be together forever, kind of hard to do that when only one of us is alive.“ 

“Exactly.” he says, as he sinks the knife into your back.


End file.
